Summer Wishes
by charisma1525
Summary: Buffy is home alone for the summer and the only one there to keep her company is Spike. Buffy and Spike fluff. :)


Title: Summer Wishes  
  
Author: charisma1525  
  
Email: charisma1525@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike fluff. Buffy is home alone for the summer and the only person there to keep her company is Spike.  
  
Timeline: Set during the summer after season four.  
  
Rating: PG-13ish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (I could only wish!) So please don't sue.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! this is my first fanfic, so I would REALLY really appreciate it.  
  
A/N: Riley never existed. Also this was not beta read so please look past any errors it may have on it. Oh, and thank you for taking the time to read my story. :) Much appreciated.  
  
Summer Wishes  
  
"Oh great! Just what I need!" Buffy said to herself with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Of course, I'm always what you need, pet" came the cocky reply.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"It's a free country, Slayer, so I am free to be in this cemetery," Spike returned.  
  
"Ooh, so are you saying that I'm free to kick your ass if I want to?"  
  
"Now, now, none of that. You know it wouldn't be fair," pike said referring to the chip in his head that prevented him from hurting her.  
  
"Hmm," Buffy said as she punched him in the face, "I'm finding it very fair."  
  
"Bloody hell! What was that for!?! I come here to help you and I get punched in the bloody face? That's a bit messed up."  
  
"Messed up? Gee, take a look at yourself and you'll really see what messed up is."  
  
Spike knew that she was right, but she didn't know the full extent of how right she was. A vampire in love with the Slayer, that's what was messed up. However, she was talking about the chip in his head.  
  
"Well, I'm done with patrol for tonight anyway, so I was just going to head home," Buffy continued. And with that she walked away leaving Spike standing there all by himself.  
  
*******  
  
"Take a look at yourself," Spike mocked when she had walked away. God, why did she always have to be like that. So bloody self rightious...so bloody beautiful. Of all the people that he had ever come across he had never hated someone so much, nor loved someone so much. His feet carried him to where he spent several hours every night, and in the morning there was a fresh pile of cigarette buts underneath the tree in Buffy's front yard.  
  
*******  
  
Classes had finished for the summer and Buffy was glad that she didn't have to walk all the way back to her dorm room after patrol. She walked home and showered before she wrote in her journal and then went to bed. She lay in bed thinking about how the house sounded so quiet since her mom was out of town. Not that her mom was home much, with the gallery and all, but Buffy could still tell when she was away. What was she going to do with herself for the next couple weeks? Her mom was in England with Giles, she was there for stuff for the gallery, while Giles was there visiting old acquaintances. Willow was studying wiccan from a powerful bruja for the summer in Mexico, and Xander was working in LA with his uncle for some construction thing that apparently paid a lot of money. Yep, Buffy was all on her lonesome, and all she had was Spike to keep her company, whom she was sure was going to get on her nerves in no time at all. That's probably why I felt like punching him, pre-punishment for his annoyance she thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't like she would actually admit that she enjoyed his company...sometimes.  
  
*******  
  
Things had been pretty slow for the week. There weren't many vampires out because it had been so hot out lately, keeping most of the human population inside of their air conditioned houses. And all other demon activity had been at a minimum, well most demon activity.  
  
"All I'm saying is that i don't see how the whelp could get a job in construction, he's so girly and can be such a wanker," Spike said to Buffy as they walked through the cemetery.  
  
"Hey, this is not a topic up for discussion, and Xander is not...well he's not a wanker," Buffy defended her friend.  
  
"Whatever you say, pet."  
  
Just then a vampire rose from his grave from behind Buffy, she pulled out a stake and plunged it into his heart without even turning around.  
  
"I am so bored!" Buffy said to Spike. "There has been nothing out here, and I am actually complaining about that?"  
  
"I believe you are."  
  
"I just wish..."  
  
"No!" Spike stopped her, "do NOT even continue that sentence, because we both know that it may come true and then all hell will break loose."  
  
Buffy considered it for a second, "Fine."  
  
She knew that this being the hellmouth that he was probably right, and even she didn't want things to get too interesting considering it was just her and Spike without the scooby gang.  
  
"This heat has really been killing me," Buffy said changing the subject. "It's so hot during the day that i can't even do anything." Just then she shivered. It had been warm when she went out on patrol with Spike but now that the sun had set and she was wearing only a thin blue spaghetti top and an equally think flower skirt she had a chill.  
  
Spike saw her shiver and handed her his jacket, "Here, I guess that you need this more than I do." He said handing her his duster. Much to his surprise she took it thanking him as she slid it over her arms. Spike felt jealous that his jacket got to touch her and he didn't.  
  
As Buffy slid the duster over her as she breathed in the scent of cigarettes and various other smells that made up Spike and she found herself enjoying the comfort that it gave her.  
  
"Alright," Buffy finally said after patrolling for another hour, "that's it, there is nothing out here so I may as well go home and get some sleep."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then pet." Spike said as he backed away from her.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy arrived at home and discovered that she still had Spikes jacket on. She sat on her couch and then turned on the tv still keeping the duster on. She was going to turn on the AC but then remembered that it had to be fixed. The AC guy said that he was backed up with orders so he wouldn't be there for another 3 days.  
  
*******  
  
"Shit." Spike said to himself as he went to feel for the cigarettes that were in his coat pocket, only he remembered that he had given his duster to Buffy. He really wanted those cigarettes, so when he heard the tv go on he decided to go and knock on the door to go get them.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy heard the knock at the door and wondered who it could be. She opened the door to see Spike standing there.  
  
He couldn't believe that she still had on his jacket, he was almost too dumbfounded to talk.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. Was she actually glad to see him?  
  
"I...um..you have my cigarettes," he finally managed. Great now i both sound and look like an idiot.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said a little bit disappointed. "hey, uh, are you doing anything right now?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really as tired as i thought, so I was thinking that we could watch a movie or something."  
  
Was she actually asking him to do something he thought to himself before he answered, "sure." Spike knew that all of Buffy's friends including her mom were gone for the summer, so he was glad that he wouldn't have to put up with them. Well, except for Joyce, he liked her.  
  
"Good." Buffy replied. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"I don't care, anything you want, pet."  
  
Buffy decided on Cruel Intentions and they had a big bowl of popcorn sitting on their laps while they watched the movie in the dark.  
  
He watched her throughout the movie. She really was beautiful, he just wanted to kiss her and protect her from anything that could possible harm her.  
  
"See, I don't get it," Buffy said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" he asked her as he saw the credits start to roll.  
  
"I don't get it," she repeated, "I mean, why would Annette just drive away, and what does she plan on doing with the diary and car. think about it." she finished. She looked at Spike who was starting at her like she had something on her face. "What?" she asked self-consciously.  
  
He didn't reply, but instead bent down and kissed her. He waited for her to push him away or stake him or something, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss.  
  
'What am I going!' she thought to herself. 'This is Spike.' But for some reason she didn't care because what he was doing to her felt too good.  
  
Before she knew it the duster she had been wearing was a heap on the floor as were other various items of clothing. They ran their hands over each other exploring every inch. Buff was entwining her hands in his hair while he cupped her face with his hand. She looked flushed and his hair was now messy from the gel being worked out of it. they kissed gently and then more furiously.  
  
"Spike," she breathed, it coming out as a whisper.  
  
He picked her up and brought her upstairs into her room. he lifted her shirt off of her, kissed from her ear to her jaw line and then moved on to explore other parts of her body as she moaned with pleasure. He could smell her arousal and felt the bulge in his pants grow. He stopped kissing her to pull off his own clothes off as she helped him.  
  
He looked down and saw that her eyes were filled with desire and passion. "Cor, you are so beautiful," he said looking into her eyes. he lowered himself down and kissed her passionately. It was like his heart was going to explode, and he wasn't even inside of her yet.  
  
She arched her hips into him as he thrust gently yet forcefully inside of her. She moaned as he started going in and out of her. They came at the same time both screaming each others names. Both fell limply on the bed afterward.  
  
'Did that just happen?' Buffy thought to herself. She hadn't known that Spike could be o gentle. She ws so happy that she thought she would be smiling for the next couple of years. She wrapped her arms around him. His cool body felt so nice against her as she smiled peacefully and fell asleep.  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy whom for the first time in a while looked happy and peaceful as she lay curled up next to him sleeping. He wanted to stay like this forever, he just wanted to look at her and watch her sleep, "I love you," he whispered before joining her in a deep sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy woke up with a cool body next to her. Luckily she hadn't opened her shades the pervious day or there would be a pile of dust next to her instead. She moaned and moved as close to him as she could get, and fell back asleep.  
  
*******  
  
The past couple of weeks had been incredible for Buffy, Her and Spike would go out to patrol every night and then back to her house to relieve some of the slaying tension. Spike had just decided to move in with her for the summer since he was there all the time already. Not that he had a lot of stuff to move, just a few clothes, cd's, movies, and some blood bags.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Spike asked Buffy after they had gotten home from patrol.  
  
"Well," Buffy said putting her arms around Spike pulling him in for a kiss, "I can think of a few things," she said seductively. "But, I...think...I...feel...like...dancing," she said in-between kisses.  
  
"Really pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied.  
  
"You want to go to the Bronze?" he asked.  
  
"We could do that or..." she reached behind him and turned on the stereo,"...we could just stay here."  
  
"I like your idea," Spike said smiling.  
  
They swayed to the music and held each other tight. Buffy didn't know she could be this happy. He made her feel like she could burst even he just looked at her. the simple touch of his hand set her off. Not knowing how much time had passed she took his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
********  
  
Summer was almost done and Buffy and Spike only had a week left to themselves before everyone started arriving home. the summer had gone by really fast. They spent their days in bed, and their nights patrolling and playing.  
  
"I really don't want this summer to end," she said while she lay in bed with him.  
  
"I know, pet, I know," he murmured in her ear.  
  
"I wish..." she began.  
  
"Now, what did I tell you about wishing?" he stopped her.  
  
"This is a safe wish," she stated.  
  
"Right, and you do realize that since we are on a hellmouth that no matter what you wish it can always be twisted around."  
  
She thought about it for a minute, and thought that is she wished to stay like this forever with Spike it would ed up getting them paralyzed or something like that. "You're right," she said to him as she snuggled up to him and kissed him. She had only a few more days to do this before everyone returned.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
He knew that she was talking about when her friends arrived home. "What do you want to do?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she replied honestly.  
  
"Let's not think about that right now," he told her.  
  
"Ok," she agreed.  
  
*******  
  
The next couple of days went by quickly...too quickly. Before they knew it the day for the gang to come home was just on the horizon, they would all be returning within 48 hours, and both Buffy and Spike were dreading the return.  
  
"Maybe we could just move and change our names to Randy and Joan, that way we wouldn't have to worry about this," Buffy said one night during patrol.  
  
"You know that would never work, pet," Spike said to her.  
  
"I know, I was only three-fourths serious. I just don't want to lose this or you."  
  
"What makes you think for one second that I am going anywhere?" Spike asked her. "I love you, and I plan on staying with you always."  
  
"Really? You love me?"  
  
"More than you'll ever know," he smiled at her. He'd loved her for so long. He knew it the moment that he'd seen her dancing at the Bronze the first time he'd seen her. Even then he'd seen that there was something different, something special about her.  
  
Buffy walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I loved you too," she said barely louder than a whisper. "So what now?"  
  
"Well, ducks, I believe we will figure that out when we get to it, but for now let's just be happy."  
  
Buffy smiled up at the man she had grown to love so much and pulled him into a kiss in an unspoken agreement.  
  
She was going to have a fun time explaining this everyone, but ti didn't mater. She was entirely happy and wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't need to wish for anything because she had all that she needed. 


End file.
